A Promise Foreverafter
by OneWriterGirlOfficial
Summary: My possible beginning of season 6. Beckett comes back to NYC for a good reason, an important reason, but not everything goes the way she had imagined. Will she and Castle be able to solve their problems and come to an answer to where they are heading? T-rated just to be sure for future chapters.
1. Prologue

_I dedicate this story to three of my friends.  
Close friends.  
Aufa, Cherry and Adrienne.  
Thank you for your support girls!  
One day we all are gonna meet! _

* * *

**A Promise Foreverafter**

Prologue

* * *

July 14th, 2013

Washington D.C.

**Special Agent Katherine Houghton Beckett sat on the couch in her apartment, a pregnancy test laying on the table in front of her.** Tears were streaming down her cheeks, her hands clutched to the pillow she was pressing into her belly. Her eyes laid on the pregnancy test. Two tiny blue lines, which told her, her life would change forever. She was pregnant, about three months along. _Why hadn't she known? How could she have missed that she had been late with her period? Probably because she had a new job at the FBI – the Federal Bureau of Investigation – and that she had moved to D.C. She had had a lot of stress, that's why she must have missed it._ She sighed. She didn't know what to do now. _First thing to do?_ She decided to call Lanie. She gabbed her cellphone and speed-dialed her number.

"Parish."

"Hi Lanie, it's me," Kate said, her voice full of tears.

"Kate? Hi! How are you? You sound like you've cried."

"I … no, I'm not fine … I don't know if I'm fine or not … "

"Girlfriend, what's the problem?" the M.E. asked softly.

"I think … I think I'm pregnant."

Silence on the other end of the line. "Are you serious?" she asked happily.

"Yes," Kate replied, "I've done a test."

"One only?"

"Yeah … shall I make another one?"

"Yes, and see a doctor maybe?", Lanie suggested.

"Mmhh … "

"Is it Castle's?"

"Huh?"

"If it is Castle's baby."

"Yes, of course, yes."

"You have to tell him."

"Yeah … I know … Lanie? I'm scared."

"I know girlfriend, I know."

* * *

_Three days later …_

New York City

**Kate sat in a café, waiting for her best friend to arrive. **She, being ten weeks pregnant, had bought herself a decaf version of her favorite Vanilla-Latte Coffee and a Cappuccino for Lanie. She smiled when Lanie walked through the doors of the café.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hi!" Lanie greeted as well and pulled her into a bear hug. "How are you?" she asked after she had released the young woman.

"Honestly? Since I know I'm pregnant I feel like crap. Morning sickness, nausea, the full program. It's annoying."

Lanie smiled. "Have you seen a doctor yet?"

"Yes, yesterday. The baby is in perfect condition and so am I, but she told me to cut down my hours and stuff. Just to make sure, you know."

"Yes, that's good."

Kate grabbed her bag. "Do you want to see the pictures from the ultrasound?"

"Yes!"

Kate showed her the pictures of the small baby.

"Oh my god! Awww! This is so cute!"

"Cute, sweet. Yeah, it is, as long as it doesn't make you throw up six, seven or more times a day."

"Well, in six months you're going to have a little baby, right?"

"I'm ten weeks along," Kate replied and bit her lip.

"You don't want to keep it?!" Lanie asked in shock.

"What? No, I … I want to keep it, of course … I just have to speak to Castle now … see what he thinks."

"You two still haven't spoken, huh?"

Kate shook her head. "No."

Lanie nodded. "Okay, well, now you have to talk with him each other."

"I know … I'm just scared … what if … if he doesn't want a baby? I hurt him so badly, Lanie."

"Shall I go with you?"

Kate shook her head again. "No, I'll do it alone."

* * *

_An hour later …_

**Kate stood in front of his door. **_How would he react to the news? Would he support __her or send her away?_ She had to risk it, had no other choice.

She knocked on his door and waited. She heard steps towards the door and soon after the door opened. Rick stood in front of her.

"Kate?"

"Hi … "

"What do you want?"

She felt pulled back into the night more than a year ago, when they got together. She took a deep breath. "Firstly, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry … I hurt you so badly and … "

"Oh yes! Yes you hurt me badly!" he said angry.

She bit her lip. "Yes and you have every right to be angry with me, or to even hate me, but we need to talk. It's really important."

"Important? What shall be important after you turned me down?"

She sighed and pulled the pictures out of her bag. "This Rick, this is important," she said and gave the pictures of their baby to him.

* * *

_Soooo? What do you think about my possible, but not very likely to happen, start of season 6? What do you think? How will Rick react?_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterDetective_

***Update on Wednesday***


	2. Chapter 1

**A Promise Foreverafter**

Chapter One

* * *

_Previously on A Promise Foreverafter:_

_"Important? What shall be important after you turned me down?"_

_She sighed and pulled the pictures out of her bag. "This Rick, this is important," she said and gave the pictures of their baby to him._

* * *

**Rick stared at the picture in disbelief.** "Are you kidding me Kate? Is that your way to get me back? Say you're sorry and showing me ultrasound photos? Who have you slept with?"

Kate didn't believe what she had just heard. _Had she hurt him so badly, that he thought she would cheat on him? _Her eyes started to fill with tears. "Do you really think I would cheat on you?" she half cried. "Do you really think that little of me, Rick? Maybe it's better if I do this _alone_, without the father of this baby, who would be you, by the way. I once told you I would never cheat on you and I meant it. I'm not a cheating bitch, Castle, I don't cheat on the man that I love. I'm sorry if I hurt you so badly that you would think I'd cheat on you," she sobbed, turned on her heels and left the Loft, passing Martha, who just came home, running.

"Kate?" the older woman asked, but Kate ran straight into the elevator.

She felt really sick with one time. She had never thought he would accuse her of cheating on him again.

"Richard? What did Kate want?" Martha asked curiously.

"Nothing."

"That didn't look like nothing."

"But it is nothing, except that I know she doesn't love me anymore. She slept with another guy and is pregnant. She thought I would take her back, play happy family with me," he said angry and let the ultrasound pictures fall to the bottom. He walked into his office and poured himself some scotch.

Martha on the other hand picked the photos up and took a closer look at them. She saw that there was something written on the back of one of them. She turned it around.

_I'm sorry I hurt you so badly. You have every right to hate me, but please read this until the end. This is our baby. I'm ten weeks along, which means I got pregnant shortly before ... before I went to D.C. I know I don't have the right to ask you to forgive me for turning your proposal down, Rick, but maybe you can still love this baby? It's not his or hers fault that I couldn't have said 'yes' yet, but I promise you, one day I will say yes. Give me a little more time, please. I love you. Always. You are my one and done. You are the man that I love.  
In love, Kate._

Tears streamed down Martha's cheeks as she read the young woman's words. She trusted Kate that she wouldn't cheat on her son, but she also understood that her son's heart was broken and that he was hurt badly. But for the little innocent baby's sake, they had to talk to each other.

Martha walked into her son's office. "Richard?"

"What mother?"

"I think she wrote this to you," she said an passed the photo with the written text on it to him.

Rick read it and shook his head. "Oh come on mother. She got pregnant shortly before she left me? Cliche. She just doesn't want to say the truth. She cheated on me and got pregnant and now she's searching a father for it."

"Well, what I heard was, that she would do it alone, too, and she didn't seem as if she had lied. I don't think she cheated on you."

"Oh, so how well do you know her exactly, mother?"

Martha saw that speaking to her son made no sense at the moment. "Fine, if you think so. I'll leave you alone to clear your mind."

* * *

_Forty minutes later ..._

**Martha arrived in front of the building Lanie lived in.** She had the address from Alexis. She quickly made her way to Lanie's apartment. Before she knocked she could hear sobs from inside of the apartment. Kate was here, thank god. She knocked and waited.

Lanie opened the door. "Martha?"

"Hello Lanie. Can I talk to Kate?"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea ... "

"I don't want to accuse her of anything. She is carrying my grandchild. I just want to comfort her. Richard ... he's not completely ... he has acted like an ass and that's not alright. I know he's hurt, but that doesn't give him the right to ... you know."

Lanie nodded and let the older woman in.

Martha made her way over to the couch where a sobbing Kate laid and sat down next to her. "Oh Kate, I'm so sorry," she said softly and stroke her back.

Kate turned around. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying her soul out and her breathing was shallow.

Martha pulled her into a hug. "I'm here to apologize for my son's behavior. He shouldn't have treated you like that."

Kate began to sob again and her body shuddered.

Martha gently kept stroking her back.

"No ... I hurt him so badly ... "

"That still doesn't give him the right to accuse you of cheating."

"I broke his heart, it's okay he treated me like that."

Martha put her finger under her chin and made Kate look at her. "No, he shouldn't have treated you like that. You didn't cheat on him, did you?"

"No," Kate said and shook her head, "of course not. I would never cheat on him. I love him, Martha, and that's why I understand him. His heart is broken, he hates me. It's okay for me, I do understand. I just wanted to tell him that he will be a father again. It's okay if he never wants to see me again."

"He still loves you. He wouldn't be behaving like that if he didn't love you anymore. He is deeply in love with you, Kate."

"Are you sure?" Kate asked and sounded like a scared, three year old.

"Yes, I'm sure Darling."

Kate began to cry harder again.

* * *

**A few minutes later, Kate had slept in in Martha's arms.** The sobbing had worn her out.

"Shall I bring her into your guest room?"

"Um ... no, she'll sleep in my bed. I don't have a guest room," Lanie replied quietly.

"Okay. Could you show me the way?" Martha asked.

Lanie nodded and together they went into her bedroom.

Martha laid her down on the bed and together the women stripped her down to her underwear and covered her with a blanket.

They left the room in silence and Lanie lead Martha into the kitchen.

"What happened exactly? I didn't quiet get it from what she sobbed. I guess it's about the baby?" Lanie asked.

Martha nodded sad. "Yes, it is about the baby."

"Okay. I take it you heard everything?"

"Most of it and I talked to my son later. After Kate had stormed off crying."

Lanie nodded.

"He accused her of cheating, that the baby wasn't his."

"He what?!"

"I know ... I couldn't believe it either. It's ridiculous. She wouldn't never cheat on him, right?"

"No, no she wouldn't. She would never do that. Martha, she loves him with everything she has."

"I know, I could see it. But why did she come back? Only because of the baby?"

Lanie sighed. "No. A part of it, yes. She loves him, Martha, and she came back because she knew she did something wrong. She now knows that leaving New York has been wrong, that leaving him behind was wrong. She wants him and only him. He is her one and done. Well, could be."

"I know he proposed and I know she said 'no'. Do you know why she said no?"

"Yes. She told me. To be honest, she came here crying."

"Would you mind telling me?"

"I guess I should? She told me what happened, that he proposed. She told me he had a hurt and desperate expression on his face and his eyes sparkled with fear. She was scared. She wasn't ready, hell, she'll never be ready! She told me she couldn't deal with the proposal yet. She wanted to scream yes so badly, but she couldn't. She wants to marry him, Martha, just not yet. I think she realized that there could and will be more in her life. Since she knows she's pregnant, the only thing she thinks about is what is best for the baby. She shut her own needs out completely. The only things that matter to her are the baby and Rick. Nothing else. Not her job, not her friends, her life, herself. Just Rick and the baby. She called me. She was desperate. She didn't know what to do and I told her she had to tell him. She agreed and three days later, well, today she flew to New York. We met in a café and we talked. She showed me the ultrasound pictures. You should have seen her eyes. They literally sparkled. Her smile grows bigger than every smile I've ever seen on her lips. She loves this baby and she would do anything for it. Anything. Even being a single parent. We need to make them talk to each other. They really need to have a grown up talk."

"Okay. I will talk to Richard. I'll call you." The elder lady smiled. "Thank you Lanie. Thank you very much. Take care of her, okay?"

"I will. I promise."

"Thank you. I'll go and talk to my son now. Well, I will try."

"Okay. I'll await your call."

* * *

_Back at the Castle residence ..._

**Martha walked through the door and called for her son.** She didn't get a reply, so she went into his office.

Rick sat in his office, half a bottle scotch in front of him.

Martha sighed. He had drunken half a bottle already. Enough for one evening. "Oh Richard ... " She took the bottle away from him. "Go to bed, okay?"

"Mmhh ... soon."

"No, go now."

"She cheated on me, mother ... I never thought she would do that ... "

Martha sighed again. "Let's talk in the morning kiddo." She went around the table, helped him up and brought him into his bedroom. She helped him strip to his underwear and laid him into his bed and covered him with the blanket. She remembered how often she had done that, back when he had been a kid. "Goodnight Richard." With that she left his bedroom and sat down on the couch. She dialed Lanie's number and waited.

"Parish."

"Hi Lanie, it's Martha."

"Hi, how did it go?"

"I decided to wait until he is sober again. He drank half a bottle of scotch."

"Oh ... "

"He'll be fine in the morning. How's Kate?"

"Still sleeping. I don't think she'll wake up until the morning."

"That's good for her. She'll need a lot more rest for the next months."

"I'll try to tell her that."

"Okay. Shall I call you again in the morning?"

"Yes, that would be great."

"Fine. Goodnight Lanie."

"Goodnight Martha."

Martha ended the call and decided to go upstairs into her bedroom and sleep.

* * *

_I know...Rick acted very AU you might say, but would it really be so out of character for a man? What would you do in his situation?  
Did you like the chapter? Should I continue this way? Do you want something special to happen? Well, tell me and I'll write it if I like it. Btw, I love most of your ideas! (98%!)_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterDetective_

***Update on Wednesday***


End file.
